No se juega con las Paradojas
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Clara es una niña ve algo nuevo y no puede evitar tocarlo, lástima que eso la llevara a donde menos espera, la casa de Amy Pond ex compañera de viajes del Doctor. "Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones".
1. Dos son mejor que una

_**Aquí les presento una idea un poco loca, un Camy(? (Clara/Amy)**_

_**Espero les guste, claro que si no aprecias el Femslash no deberías ni haber entrado aquí amigo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Doctor Who**_

_**Advertencias: Lemon y Femslash**_

_**Raiting: M**_

_**"Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Dos son mejor que uno<span>**_

Era invierno la estación favorita del Doctor en ella descansaba.

Cuando El onceavo doctor le dijo a Clara que jugar con las leyes del Universo no estaba bien era completamente cierto y serio sobre eso, no estaba diciéndolo en broma, pero a Clara hay que decirle las cosas un millón de veces porque sin importarlo lo hizo.

Tan común y corriente que el Doctor se lo había tomado libre, pobre, no sabía lo que una siesta podía hacer al dejar a Clara sola en la Tardis.

Cuando llegó vio como el panel brillaba y sonaba el chirrido de la Tardis, qué carajo hacía no lo sabía pero ahí estaba, Clara con los dedos sobre el panel.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Clara? —Le preguntó preocupado yendo hacía ella.

—No lo sé, comenzó a sonar el teléfono y cuando quise atenderlo el panel me atrajo hacía él y me hizo presionar botones, qué está pasando Doctor—Había un tono de miedo en su voz, el Doctor se puso a pensar, que podría estar pasando…no lo sabía nunca le había ocurrido que la Tardis controlara a las personas.

— ¿Qué te sucede querida, qué es lo que quieres ahora? —Le hablaba a su nave, pero Clara solo lo miraba como si estuviese loco—Ah por favor, no me digas que nunca hablaste con objetos inanimados porque no te creería, además ella está viva—

Clara solo se alzó de hombros dándole la razón que más daba que sea como él quiera.

Cuando intentó mediante la fuerza quitarle las manos de la palanca, solo la accionó y se fue unos pasos hacia atrás casi cayendo.

La nave dio una vuelta brusca haciendo que se caiga unos metros atrás y Clara se agarre fuertemente de allí.

— ¡¿A dónde estamos yendo?! —Preguntó curiosa ya no asustada. El solo hizo un gesto de no tengo la menor idea tu eres la que conduce. Y continuaron moviéndose, era como si la Tardis quisiera llevarlos a un punto fijo en el tiempo, y no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando llegaron aterrizaron de un golpe y el Doctor quedo boca abajo sobre la baranda y Cara en el suelo, ambos se frotaron con dolor donde se golpearon, él en el estomago y ella la nuca.

—Muy bien, veamos dónde nos trajo—Dijo el Doctor y tomó su destornillador sónico para salir afuera, una vez allí se encontró donde nunca esperó volver, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

— ¿Doctor, qué sucede, dónde estamos? —Le preguntó Clara apareciéndose justo detrás de él.

—Bueno, nunca esperé volver, es más me despedí para siempre, pero como el Universo quiso me trajo aquí de vuelta…estamos, donde deje por última vez a una de mis acompañantes, Amy Pond y su esposo Rory Williams... —Dijo con la voz débil.

Con eso Clara supo que estaba en donde se desarrollo una escena peculiarmente triste para él.

Le acarició la espalda como consuelo y pusieron manos a la obra, lo que sea que les esperaba allí tenían que saberlo.


	2. Accidentalmente(FIN)

**Accidentalmente**

Cuando el Doctor entró a la casa se encontró con una Amy Pond disfrazada de policía justo como cuando se vieron hace años.

—Amelia Pond, No puedo creer que sigas usando esas cosas—Le dijo él, y Amy automáticamente se dio la vuelta, no podía creerlo era él, qué hacía allí, se supone que nunca más la vería.

—Doctor…—ya no tenía voz para continuar.

—Ella es Amy verdad—Le preguntó Clara, Amy la miró con una ceja alzada inquisitivamente, el Doctor asintió.

—Sí, sin dudas lo es, y tu pelirroja deja de mirarla así de feo es de mala educación—

—No la miro mal, pero dime… ¿Quién es ese bombón que llevas contigo?—

—¡Amelia! —Le dijo sorprendido—No sabía que eras de esas…—

—Oh no te confundas, solo lo soy cuando me llaman una chica—Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Clara quien los abrió como platos de la sorpresa—Veo que sabes mi nombre, pero ¿Puedo yo saber el tuyo? —Preguntó mirándola

—Claro…soy Clara Oswin Oswald— Le respondió amablemente.

—Bueno puedes llamarme Amy—

—Basta de presentaciones, la Tardis nos trajo aquí así que sin dudas pasa algo, ilumíname Pond—Dijo el Doctor ansioso.

—Está bien…la cosa es que recibimos con Rory una carta extraña ayer no le dimos mayor importancia pero el sello se cambió a un color Azul y de pronto cuando despertamos Rory estaba todo escrito con esas letras de la carta, así que decidí llamarte pero cuando pareciste fue muy tarde él desapareció.

— ¿Y qué hacías con esta ropa a estas horas de la mañana? —Le preguntó. Ella solo negó.

—No querrás saberlo—

Así que sin más preguntas se fueron, subieron a la Tardis y con las memorias de Amy viajaron donde tenían cautivo a Rory.

Era una nave Dalek, genial.

—Bueno, vayan por abrigos a mi cuarto, las veo afuera—Les dijo y ellas obedientemente fueron para darse cuenta que ya tenían unos, así que cuando quisieron salir la puerta estaba cerrada, maldito sea ese hombre.

—Chicas, lo siento pero es muy peligroso así que, espérenme en la Tardis no tardaré mucho—y se cortó la comunicación del tele.

—Maldición, ese hombre nunca cambia—Se quejó.

Clara rio, vaya que tenía una personalidad divertida entendía como la había elegido.

—Parece que vamos a estar un buen rato, así que…por qué no me cuentas que te gusta, de donde eres, de que trabajas, esas cosas—Le dijo Amy

Ambas se sentaron por ahí y Clara se puso a pensar, vaya que preguntona había resultado, pero al parecer la curiosidad era una solicitud básica para cualquier acompañante.

—Bueno, me gusta la aventura y los muffins, soy buena cocinera por supuesto, trabajo de maestra, y bueno no se que más decir, y tu qué tal—

—Yo, me gusta también la aventura y el riesgo, trabajo de modelo y actualmente estoy casada con Rory—

—Vaya, yo aun estoy soltera—Ambas siguieron charlando.

Hasta que Amy se dio cuenta de que anteriormente tenía razón, esta chica era un verdadero bombón, linda, inteligente, e intrépida, todo lo que alguien podría buscar de una chica.

Así que mientras hablaban, fue por unas copas y una buena botella de Ron, se la ofreció.

Y así jugaron a verdad o desafío, primero Amy, la desafió a quitarse la ropa, así que quedó solo en ropa interior, cuando tocó Clara le pidió lo mismo la chica también quedo en ropa intima, siguieron así hasta que Amy cogió el valor y le dijo que la besara.

Clara al comienzo le pareció una petición rarísima pero lo hizo la beso, fue tan bueno que lo repitieron al menos unas tres veces seguidas con lenguas y manos en la mejilla y cuello.

Cuando se separaron a buscar aire, Clara fue más allá inclusive, le pidió por besarla mientras le tocaba el pecho, así ambas se tocaron mientras se besaban más de un gemido salió.

Entonces fue cuando todo se fue al demonio.

Los besos se habían vuelto más y más pasionales, se tiraron al suelo y Amy tomó lugar encima de Clara, ella dominaría esta vez aunque ambas fueran dominantes, le comenzó a desprender el bretel a ella y la otra hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de besarse se tocaron los pechos haciendo contacto piel con piel la sensación era explosiva, nunca habían sentido nada como eso, ni con Rory lo había sentido, y ahora que lo pensaba qué pasaría con Rory, bueno un poco de aventura no le venía mal a nadie.

Así fueron más y más lejos, hasta que Amy comenzó a besarle, bajo por su mandíbula, cuello dejando chupones, hombros, pechos donde se detuvo un tiempo, abdomen pubis y finalmente su centró, su clítoris estaba hinchadísimo, gritaba por atención y Amy totalmente dispuesta se la dio.

—Ahhh dios, ahh—Gemía sin control Clara tomando del pelo a Amy, esta sonreía sobre su piel, y pronto continuó pero esta vez ya que estaba que chorreaba la penetro fue tan profundo y tan bueno que la hizo gemir aun más fuerte.

Así se la paso haciendo un vaivén de penetración mientras la besaba y tocaba su clítoris.

Estaba en el cielo Clara, al borde de un orgasmo.

—Ay dios mio…AAHHHH—Y así llegó, temblando y cerrando sus paredes alrededor de los dedos de Amy, así fue como tuvo su primer orgasmo en las manos de una Chica, una modelo nada más ni menos que eso. Y Amy chupo sus dedos.

—Sabes de maravillas—Eso la excitó más, y la dio vuelta, era su turno y lo sabía.

Luego de mucha estimulación en su Clítoris y penetraciones ella también llego.

—Oh mi dios...eso fue genial, hay que repetirlo siempre—Le dijo entre cortadamente y Clara se sonrojo.

Fue cuando el Doctor todo negro y despeinado de carbón de explosiones y cosas como esas, llegó y las vio así.

—Oh mi…mi dios, no sabía que ambas jugaban para esa base, ya veo me sorprende—Dijo alegremente, ambas se cubrieron y Amy lo miro con gracia.

—Oh no te hagas el sorprendido si sabes que hubiese salido conmigo misma cuando se presentó la oportunidad—Y era verdad ella había coqueteado consigo misma cuando se vio un día en la Tardis por un error.

—Solo vístanse que Rory está en la puerta solo yo bloqueo su vista—Así fue como les cerró la puerta dejándolas en privacidad, ambas rieron y fueron por sus ropas no podían creer lo que había pasado pero bueno, cosas del destino.

Cuando terminaron, el Doctor estaba afuera.

—Tengo que romper la tensión—Y antes de que Rory dijera algo al respecto lo beso—Y ya, es que luego de ver lo que vi, amigo no podrías contenerte—Y como si no lo hubiese besado se marchó hacia adentro.

Rory estaba rojo como un tomate, balbuceo un qué pero entró junto a él.

Ambas chicas miraban sonrientes arriba apoyadas en la barandilla.

—Hey hey, que cuentas Pond—Le dijo a Rory y este sonrio.

—Bueno ya dejen de sonreír tanto que lo hacen muy obvio, ya ya—Entonces Rory no tenía idea de qué hablaba, pero mientras viajaban de vuelta a la casa de Amy ambas se tomaban la mano por detrás sin que lo notaran.

Cuando se fue Amy le dio un beso en la boca.

—Ups, me equivoque mal cálculo—Le guineo un ojo y se fue con Rory que estaba más rojo aún, Clara solo la miró con la boca abierta y toco sus labios.

El resto del viaje se vio muy feliz.

—Veo que alguien no puede dejar de sonreír picarona, no sabía que eras eso que llaman los humanos…—

—Gay—

—Sí eso, vaya que eres una caja de sorpresas Clara—Y así continuaron su viaje, pero con el tiempo ella sabría las coordenadas de Amy y la visitaría, pobre Rory nunca sabría como su esposa mejoró en la cama o por qué tenía un aspecto pos-sexo todos los días.


End file.
